Trick and Treat!
by Musical2day
Summary: Once upon a time, a fair maiden lived in a peaceful village. Her hair was not quite green, but not quite blue, either.


**_I do not own Vocaloid or Trick and Treat. The song, I mean._**

Once upon a time, a fair maiden lived in a peaceful village. Her hair was not quite green, but not quite blue, either.

She was walking through the woods. She knew that it was getting dark and that the sun would be sleeping soon. It was cold. The maiden shivered.

_Deeper, deeper, into the forest oh so dark and icy cold_

The maiden heard voice.

She found herself in front of a tall, iron, gate. How did she get here? How, for the matter was the house here? The maiden's mother had said that the forest was deserted.

_Follow me, and my voice, as you quietly creep to the open gate_

"Hello."

Twins flocked on each side of her. A boy and a girl, each with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Their smiles were inviting, but something was off… No, she would not let herself think that. "I'm glad you're here! Let's play!" the girl chirped. "Yes,what a wonderful idea," the boy said monotonically.

_Come on, let's go, we'll play a game, it's called Trick and Treat, on your mark!_

The maiden was covered with some kind of sticky liquid. She swallowed it, and immediately tasted overwhelming sweetness.

_Dream of drowning in the sweetest sweet syrup_

"Now," a voice purred in her ear, "You mustn't take off the blindfold. If you do, well," "It will not be pleasant." another voice finished.

_If you unveil your eyes you'll fall by the double-edged sword_

How long had she been here? Her family would be worried. Should she peek out? The twins would be furious at her though. She knew she would pay the price. But she couldn't help it. The maiden peeked out from the cloth around her head.

Bodies.

She resisted a scream with much effort. Black hair, brown hair, and hair of the sun. Lifeless eyes staring to the ceiling. Blood spilled everywhere, some old, some fresh. An assortment of pale faces.

_When you peeked out through the hole you found out something you never ever wanted to know_

"Why do you seem scared?" The maiden was on the rose-scented bed, hugging her knees tight. Images haunted her brain. "Brother, dear, don't be so blunt." Blonde murderers on her bed.

_Why are you trembling before me like a little scared mouse?_

"...Sister, we waited too long." "Yes, I agree. How sad. She was a fun play toy. Ah, I suppose all things come to an end." "Except us." "Right, except us." They advanced, eyes glowing in the dark. "Now," the boy said, "This won't hurt if you don't struggle." The maiden saw a flash of blade plunged toward her.

_Give your heart and what you own, give it here now, just do as I say_

A shriek was heard. Ravens flew away. Not even they wanted to be associated with this evil place. "Oh, look, Len, a new play toy!" "Yes, Rin. Let's not be rude, we shall greet them."

"Hello."

* * *

"Grandma, is that story real?" a child asked.

"Of course not," an older boy scoffed.

The grandmother just smiled.

"Remember, though," Here, her face grew serious. "Don't go into the woods at night."

* * *

"Mark, are you sure you want to go out? Grandma said it's danger-"

"She's probably just saying that so she doesn't have to call our parents that we got hurt.  
"What if… what if the story is true?"

"...It's not. Bye."

* * *

Mark was never heard of again.

* * *

My Lyrics

_Deeper, deeper, into the forest oh so dark and icy cold,_

_Follow me, and my voice, as you quietly creep to the open gate._

_Hurry, hurry, far as your little legs carry you in the dark,_

_Come on, let's go, we'll play a game, it's called Trick and Treat, on your mark!_

_Cake and treats are the most amazing great magic key!_

_Dream of drowning in the sweetest sweet syrup!_

_Illusions make you forget your trouble and darkest fear,_

_Try this, they're made by angels above high._

_But the creations only work when you close your pretty eyes to the world,_

_When your unveil your eyes you'll fall by the double-edged sword._

_You'll regret taking off the cloak, you'll suffer a terrible price,_

_You've already given up, don't run away, it's a deal!_

_You'll feel the doubt of your decision weighing heavily upon your shoulders,_

_It's better to hide from the unforgiving mother earth._

_When you peeked through the hole, you found out something you never ever wanted to know._

_Bright lanterns cast long frightening shadows which unconsciously terrified me!_

_Oh my, oh my, you naughty child, how dare you wake up from your sleep?_

_If your blindfold comes off, should I take your eyes?_

_Hey, you're giggling now, isn't that a cute sight?_

_But you still wear lies, so let's go back to play,_

_Hey, give me that?_

_Why are you trembling before me like a little scared mouse?_

_Is there something you want to eat like in your old house's days?_

_This is my palace, where I rule night and day, just as cozy as any other place in town!_

_Give your heart and what you own, give it here now, just do as I say,_

_Don't ask why, just give it here, quickly now, to me._

_Eat these tasty sweets, they'll make you believe in true happiness,_

_Give me that, hurry, quickly,_

_Right now~_


End file.
